blackcloverfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Yūki Tabata
(nascido em 30 de julho de 1984) é um que é conhecido por sua série Black Clover. Ele é da prefeitura de Fukuoka no Japão. Vida Pessoal Tabata foi casado com uma pessoa não revelada logo antes da serialização de Black Clover. Ele anunciou as novidades através da seção de comentários do autor em 23 de fevereiro de 2015 na 13ª edição da Weekly Shōnen Jump. Carreira Yūki Tabata começou sua carreira como novato quando apresentou seu primeiro trabalho, Grave Keeper HAKAMORI para Tenkaichi Manga Award em 2001, em que recebeu um Prêmio Especial do Júri. Ele então enviou outro one-shot, Blue Steady para Rookie Manga Award em 2003, onde ele foi um dos finalistas. Em 2004, Tabata entrou na competição do Tezuka Award, onde recebeu uma menção honrosa para seu trabalho, XXX SEM NOME. Tabata então começou sua carreira profissional quando publicou um one-shot, Garance, em 2005 Akamaru Jump. Em 2011, a Tabata entrou na Golden Future Cup, o que lhe permitiu publicar um one-shot na revista Weekly Shōnen Jump como parte de uma competição. Ele publicou um one-shot chamado Hungry Joker e conseguiu vencer a competição acima mencionada. Isso resultou em seu one-shot sendo considerado para uma serialização pela revista. A serialização para Hungry Joker começou em novembro de 2012 na edição 50 da revista do ano. A série recebeu várias críticas devido à principal partida que a série tirou do one-shot original. Devido a isso, Hungry Joker não alcançou popularidade e foi cancelado após 24 capítulos em maio de 2013 na 24ª edição da revista do ano. Um ano depois, Tabata publicou um novo one-shot na segunda edição da revista Jump NEXT de 2014, chamada Black Clover. O one-shot foi mais uma vez considerado para serialização para Weekly Shonen Jump e começou a serialização em fevereiro de 2015 na 12ª edição da revista do ano. Para a sua segunda serialização, Tabata decidiu tirar uma inspiração muito mais próxima do one-shot original, onde o design e personalidades dos personagens principais, juntamente com as configurações fundamentais, foram realizados na série. A partir de 31 de agosto de 2015, a série publicou 27 capítulos e ainda está em andamento no futuro previsível Corpo de Obras One-shots * : publicado no Tenkaichi Manga Award em 31 de agosto de 2001. * : publicado em Rookie Manga Award Junho, 2003. * : publicado em Tezuka Award, ''2004. * : estreia profissional, publicada em ''Akamaru Jump issue Winter, 2005. * |Hangurī Jōkā}}: publicado em Weekly Shōnen Jump issue 37, 2011. * : publicado em Jump NEXT issue 2, 2014. Séries * |Hangurī Jōkā}}: publicado em Weekly Shōnen Jump issue 50, 2012 - issue 24, 2013 e coletado em 3 volumes. * : publicado em Weekly Shōnen Jump issue 12, 2015 - em curso e foi coletado em 13 volumes. Equipe Técnica Editores * * Assistentes : Ilustrações BnHA by Yuki Tabata.png|Tabata assume My Hero Academia Issue 1, 2017 Asta dressed as Luffy.png‎|Asta na roupa de Luffy Issue 21-22, 2018 Asta playing guitar.png‎|Asta em um anúncio para Jump Music Festa Tabata for 50th Anniversary.png|A comemoração de Tabata do 50º aniversário da WSJ Issue 33, 2018 Asta in summer outfit.png‎|Asta em uma roupa de verão Issue 36-37, 2018 Categoria:Browse